Clonal mammalian cells replicating in vitro have been phenotyped for enzymes and receptors relevant to cAMP metabolism. By phenotyping the hybrids for their PGE1 responsiveness and then determining their chromosome composition, assignment of human and mouse genes for these metabolically important functions can be achieved.